Animal Jam
by Crystaliser
Summary: We all know the lore of Animal Jam, but what happened to the Alphas? What happened when Phantoms took over Jamaa? What happens when Crystaliser Jewellery becomes a Jambassador? The truth must be told...


Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was an animal kingdom named Jamaa. The King and Queen of Jamaa, Zios and Mira, brought peace to the land and hoped that one day, that no evil could come to the land and Jamaa would be a safe place.

Unfortunately, in the Kingdom of Phantoms, on the faraway side of Jamaa, the Phantoms were preparing for a huge battle against Mira and Zios. The Phantom King was making heaps of plans for the battle. Tomorrow would be the big day for all of them.

The next day was the day of the huge battle, the Phantoms vs. Mira and Zios. The teams had battled all day long, until, that evening, the Phantoms had gone for one last attack, and it was huge! Mira was about to be hit, until Zios decided to defend her and risk his own life. The Phantoms' attack was too powerful for Zios' defence, killing both him and Mira. It had also meant that the Phantoms had won.

A few days later, both Zios and Mira died, with their powers weakened. They knew it was time to go…

A few months later, the Phantoms had returned, this time hoping to kill all the people living in Jamaa! The Phantom King had come too, to see if any heroes showed up. All people were scared, terrified or worried. They knew if Mira and Zios were here, they could have stopped this chaos.

Suddenly, six random animals came to attack the Phantom King. A panda, tiger, monkey, koala, bunny, and wolf, all different animals and different looks, attacked. The Phantom King was overpowered by them, and he was defeated.

By then, after the battle, the heroes were eventually revealed. The panda was Liza, the tiger was Sir Gilbert, the monkey was Graham, the koala was Cosmo, the bunny was Peck, and the wolf was Greely. They were then eventually given the title of Alphas. They brought peace to Jamaa, just like Mira and Zios did.

Years later, while the Alphas still ruled Jamaa, there were sightings of new animals coming their way! Liza wondered what animals they would be, and the others had researched something truly special, that connected to the animals. "It says here that there is a heartstone for every animal. If we bring every heartstone back to Jamaa, everyone will be safe and the Phantoms will no longer exist," Peck explained.

Meanwhile, while Peck and Liza were studying, Sir Gilbert was telling jokes to Graham. "What do the Alphas learn when they start school? The ALPHA-bet!" "What type of gamble is the best in Jamaa? The ALPHA-bet! Why? Because if you're rooting for the Alphas to win a battle, you earn Gems!" "Why don't the Alphas sing? Because they have serious voices. Why do they have serious voices? Because they do battles more than concerts!" Liza had to hush them while they were telling jokes because it got very annoying. "Look here, I created something that will help find the heartstones!" Cosmo, the Koala Alpha, had a dream to become a scientist that studies plants and other nature. "This is a stone detector!" he announced. "Excuse me, Cosmo, I don't want to be rude, but I don't think it will work, it looks like a vacuum cleaner!" Liza tried not to insult him. "Liza! Are you actually insulting Cosmo for that stone detector?" Greely asked. "No, continue, Cosmo, please," Liza had ended the conversation right there.

"This stone detector will help us find the heartstones!" Cosmo explained, "I know that the Phantoms don't know anything about the heartstones. But I reckon that they will find out about the stone detector! The sound echoes about 2 metres away!" "Are you sure that the Phantoms won't hear…" Peck was cut off because the Phantoms had heard the Alphas' plans to find the heartstones, even though the Phantoms had never heard of them before!

"GET THEM!" a loud voice boomed in the distance. It was the Phantom King. He had decided that he would find out about the heartstones. "THESE…HEARTSTONES…WIL BE MINE! PHANTOMS, GRAB THAT BOOK THEY'RE READING AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" "We have to stop them," Graham cried, "and quickly!"

Surprisingly, the Phantoms had quickly unleashed their terrible powers, quickly attacking as fast as they could. The Phantoms outlasted the battle so quickly that they thought that the battle was over, but it wasn't. Graham, Greely, Sir Gilbert and Cosmo were already down, but Peck and Liza were still able to derive the power off the Phantoms and keep the book from their clutches.

"Phew! What a battle that was!" Liza sighed. She was exhausted. Gilbert was upset. Terribly upset. "This was like what happened to Zios and Mira. We don't want this to happen again, do we?" All of the Alphas nodded their heads in agreement. "You're right, Gilbert," Peck said, "but what do we do? We're not that strong! And we're also outnumbered!"

A few months later, the Alphas came to an agreement. They were going to open up Jamaa to all animals, so they could be safe, and be taught to fight Phantoms. Jamaa's popularity grew over the years, and eventually they had over 100 million animals living there. However, the battle between the Alphas and the Phantoms wasn't over just yet. The Phantom King had found a portal that led to Jamaa, and so, with his Phantoms and the newly created Proto Phantoms, he created his revenge plan. They were to destroy Jamaa, one by one.

News had spread that the Phantoms were coming into Jamaa for the Halloween season, and most animals feared that this was terrible. Luckily, everyone else knew that the Alphas would come and investigate, but…they didn't. Rumours had passed that the Alphas had mysteriously vanished overnight, and the Phantom King was responsible for their disappearance.

Jamaa was in full havoc after the vanishing of the Alphas. The Phantoms cut the Ancient Lines of Power, causing them to fall down, destroying Club Geoz. The Mira statue north of Jamaa Township was smashed, and replaced by a statue of the Phantom King. Dens were ruined, animals were controlled, and the only creatures responsible were the Phantoms.

It was another day of wrecking and all, when suddenly, a creature came out of the shadows, and attacked the Phantoms, defeating them all at once. The animals cheered. They thought it was the Alphas, returning after their disappearance. But it turns out...it wasn't. It was Crystaliser, one of the most popular Jammers of all time.

"You are free from the Phantoms," Crystal declared. The animals cheered. She had saved the day. Crystal was about to make a long speech, when she was interrupted by her rival, Aparri.

"Well, well, well, who've we got here? I guess it's Apple Rivalry, tryna ruin my moment!" Crystal cried in a rude manner. The animals laughed, leaving Aparri angered.

"Don't call me that, Crystal, and besides...I'm the most subscribed AJ YouTuber, with 327K subscribers!" Aparri roasted back at her. His fans, screaming "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"Umm...I'M the actual TOP subscribed AJ YouTuber with 14.2 million subbies!" Fans of Crystal then start screaming, "YOU JUST GOT ROASTED, PARTY!" Aparri rolled his eyes, and sashayed off, like a girl.


End file.
